


Solos a cuatro paredes!

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, amor fraternal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Esta es mi segunda fic en español,pero en este caso se trata de los gemelos Drew y Jonathan Scott (seguro que los conocen o los han visto por su programa Hermanos a la obra,Vender para comprar...)! Aunque va dedicada a alguien que creo que me cayò bien!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Finalmente termine de transpasar toda la fic sobre los hermanos Drew y Jonathan Scott...!  
> Parte de la historia me la imaginè y la otra parte añadi algunos momentos de ellos!  
> Como dije en la sinopsis,se la dediquè a una persona,que ahora sabran a quien me referìa...!  
> (Taolee: Sabes que me gustaria que escribieras la continuacion de una de tus fics de los hermanos Scott (Drew y Jonathan) llamada Una clase de magia (A kind of magic)... y se que respondiste mi sugerencia,pero no me imagine que terminariamos hablando desde esta pagina web casi diariamente lo mas bien!!!  
> Por un lado,antes de que se fuera el 2016,temia que no te gustaria la fic de los gemelos que te dedique...>->  
> Si llegas a leer esta nota,mejor,jej...)

Una tarde en casa,en su cuarto,Jonathan estaba realizando un proyecto para unos inquilinos,hasta que de repente,saliò de allì porque una voz mencionò su nombre desde una de las habitaciones.  
-!Jonathan¡- Drew pronunciò,ansioso mientras esperaba que se gemelo acudiera a su llamado.  
Jon supuso en cual de los cuartos podrìa estar su hermano,entonces fue a buscarlo a su encuentto con èl.  
-¿¡Drew!? ¿Què es lo que quieres?- Èl preguntò curiosamente exigiendo una explicaciòn como por ejemplo porque Drew lo llamò solamente a èl.  
-Bueno Jonathan,yo quiero hablar contigo ''a solas'' en mi habitaciòn ¿Esta bien?- Drew interrogò un poco suplicante.  
-¡De acuerdo!- Jonathan contestò.Despuès de la respuesta de su hermano,Drew aprovechò a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para asì tener màs intimidad entre los dos.  
En ese momento,Drew comenzò a acercarse directamente a Jonathan,miràndolo fijamente a la vez.  
-¡Em...Jonathan! Como tù sabes,falta 11 dias para Nochebuena,y creo que me portè bien este año...-  
-¡Um... No creo!-  
-Ya veremos...- Drew comenzò a ponerse cada vez màs cerca de Jon.

-Seguro que no te molestara que te agarre de tu camisa a cuadros como en un episodio que tù me agarraste de sorpresa en el living room durante la revisiòn de una casa- Drew asegurò mientras agarraba a su gemelo con sus manos la camisa de èl.  
-Sè a lo que te refieres,Drew,y quizàs te agarrè de imprevisto,porque pensè que me habìas metido en un lìo- Jonathan admitiò.  
-!Ay,vamos¡ Igual te respondì,diciendo que supuse que querìa que le demuestres (refirièndose a uno de los inquilinos) que no todos los contratistas son malos-  
-Puede que sea cierto,pero Drew,tù...-  
-Jonathan... Te preguntarè algo... Vamos a hacerlo: ¿Ràpido o lento?- Drew declarò desafiante.  
-Drew,yo...- Antes de que Jonathan hablara,su gemelo le tocò los hombros hasta besarlo.  
-¡Si hubiera un muèrdago aquì,creo que te habrìa besado! Como en aquella grabaciòn que hicimos con nuestra càmara,aunque yo estuve a punto de besarte- Drew asegurò recordando aquel momento.Hasta que Jonathan interrumpiò el beso.  
-Aùn siendo asì,como te expresè,querìa que beses a tu novia-  
-Lo que menos pensè es que me harìas una broma junto a uno de tus perros- Drew le reprochò un poco.  
-Notè que no te gustò mucho la broma-  
-!Claro que no¡-  
-!Tranquilo¡- Jonathan le empezò a masajear los hombros de Drew como tratando de relajarlo a èl. E instantaneamente Jon le devolviò el beso a su hermano.

-¿Ahora estas màs calmado,hermano?-  
-Si...- Drew manifestò gustosamente.Èl le tocò la espalda a su gemelo aunque no es la primera vez que esto ocurre.  
Ambos siguieron besàndose,y a tocarse entre ellos,hasta revolcarse en el suelo.  
\-------

Luego de hacerlo por algunas horas,los gemelos decidieron acostarse en la ùnica cama disponible al lado del otro.Ellos se quedaron profundamente dormidos,aunque Drew se acurrucò sobre Jonathan,èste ùltimo no se opuso a ese modo en el cual su hermano cayò en sus brazos ''literalmente''.


	2. Orgullo fraternal

Después de haber dormido juntos en una habitación,los gemelos Scott se levantaron de la cama (un poco tarde),y se apresuraron como pudieron para grabar sus programas en Hgtv.  
\-----------


End file.
